The Axe Murderer (series)
The Axe Murderer is a series of horror films, which center around a titular serial killer known as the Axe Murderer, although as time goes on it focuses on a variety of different serial killers. It was launched originally as a three part trilogy in March 2006, which was then followed by numerous non-canon spin-offs. An official sequel trilogy was released from January 2013 to June 2014, which acted as a soft reboot to the series. A miniseries followed in December 2015, then by six films in 2018. Although initially created as a story featuring a serial killer as a backdrop and the journey to stop him, the later installments turned the series into a more supernatural-fantasy, which began to include super-powered cults, ghosts and demons. Story The original trilogy of stories feature private investigator Callum Harrison who is on the hunt for a serial killer dubbed the "Axe Murderer", who is responsible for a spree of killings in the county of Ormiston (although the county and setting varies). What pushes him further to find the killer is when those closest to him (including his cousin Sharon and sister Stephanie) are put in harms way, which fuels his desire to catch the killer. During this hunt it transpires that the killer has a sinister group that follow his every actions and has his backing. The second trilogy picks up seven years later (which then jumps forward five years later) where the county is once again under threat when a new wave of serial killings take place. Callum is initially outed as the new killer, but it turns out there is more to what meets the eye when it becomes clear this is part of a plot for John Dark to make his grand return and reign supreme, as well as trying to work out who will follow in his footsteps as the new Axe Murderer. A trilogy of stories titled Ormiston Origins details events prior to that of the original Axe Murderer. Centered around an agent named Thomas Wilson, the series depicts him trying to uncover the activities of the cult (named the Ormiston Order) who he works out are behind the originally thought to be random killings going on in the county. The prequel features Callum in one installment, which depicts him being unable to rescue his younger brother from a demonic creature known as "The Hate" (the influence on the Cult's murderous actions), thus giving explanation to why he initially took interest in the Axe Murderer case. Following the second trilogy (which was originally planned to be the final) a miniseries titled The Christmas Murderer was released. Acting as a soft reboot, it follows Callum shortly after the conclusion of the second trilogy where he has now become a full-blown killer, and has seemingly accepted his "destiny" to follow in John Dark's shoes. During this arc he goes on a murder spree, which includes former allies and friends. Characters Main characters *Callum Harrison - the protagonist/antihero of the series *Thomas Wilson ✝''' - Callum's agent contact *Valerie Peterson - Callum's cousin *Stephanie Harrison '''✝ - sister of Callum Antagonists *The Axe Murderer ✝''' - the main antagonist *Sharon Dark '''✝ - daughter of the killer *The Hate - a demonic spirit who is behind the killings *Dylan Dark - the killer's son *Warren Smyth ✝''' - head of The Agency *Arnold Clancy '''✝ - a serial killing associate of the Ormiston Order *Santa Hell ✝''' Supporting characters *Darryl Peterson '''✝ - Valerie's husband *Darren Peterson - Valerie's son *Felix Peterson - Valerie's son *Charlotte Harrison - Stephanie's daughter *Madison Harrison - Callum's daughter *Kerry - friend of Thomas Wilson *Mark ✝''' - Sharon's boyfriend *Elliot Harrison '''✝ - Callum and Stephanie's younger brother Minor characters *Karen ✝''' *Andrew Rubin '''✝ *Cyclist Victim ✝''' *Mrs. Lang '''✝ *Cassidy Freeman ✝''' *Cassidy's wife '''✝ *Joey Freeman ✝''' *Trudy Dark '''✝ *Jackie ✝''' *Michelle De Silva '''✝ *Jane Hudson ✝''' Non-canon characters :Characters appearing in "non-canon" works and don't appear in the "true" Axe Murderer continuity. *Alan *Samantha *Gunman '''✝ :✝ - Deceased ''The Axe Murderer'' stories Original series *''The Axe Murderer'' *''The Axe Murderer 2'' *''Ormiston'' Sequel series *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Prequel series *''Ormiston Origins'' *''Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order'' *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' Final Series *''The Axe Murderers'' *''Cult of the Axe Murderer'' *''Rise of the Axe Murderer'' Holiday Special Series *''The Christmas Murderer'' *''The Christmas Murderer Part 2'' *''The Christmas Murderer Part 3'' *''The Axe Murderer Goes Trick-or-treating'' *''The Christmas Murderer Part 4'' Alternate continuity series *''Murderer's Asylum'' *''Murderer'' *''Axed by a Murderer'' *''Family of the Axe Murderer'' Other *''Axe Murderer: The Origins of Clandestine'' Rebranded series *''The Hate'' Trivia *Although it has "Axe Murderer" in the title, the original trilogy of stories never depicted someone getting killed with an axe. Nathan noticed this so made sure that each story in the second trilogy of stories would feature at least someone meeting their end by an axe. Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer